


Treasures

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I apologize this one is total crap, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John laying in bed and Sherlock can't keep his hands off John's belly? -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

The morning was bright and lazy. John opened his eyes slowly and yawned, stretching and rubbing his rounded belly. Sherlock lay curled up next to him, and it always reminded John of a kitten. John smiled a little and nuzzled against him, wanting to stay this way forever.

By the time John had almost fallen asleep again, he felt long, warm hands against his stomach. Stroking, touching, holding, caressing. 

"Mmmm… " Sherlock wasn’t so openly affectionate very often, but this morning he was planting soft kisses on his mate’s belly and stroking it. John opened his eyes again and saw him looking at his stomach as though the baby inside were the most precious treasure in the world. For a moment, John couldn’t speak.

Even when, what seemed hours later, John tried to get out of bed to get himself dressed, Sherlock followed, wrapping his arms around John’s waist from behind and cupping his stomach in his strong hands. “Sherlock,” John reprimanded lightly, catching the taller man’s visage in a mirror on the dresser. “I have to get dressed.”

"I don’t want to leave you unprotected for a moment."

A pause. Sherlock’s blue eyes were tender and round, and he nuzzled John’s ear gently. John smiled, turned around and laid both of their hands intertwined on his baby bump. 

"I may be pregnant, but I am still a former Army doctor," He reminded him. 

"The baby and I are fine." The two shared a gentle, reassuring kiss. John could tell that behind Sherlock’s eyes he was fighting a battle- whether to keep John and their child safe by not taking him on cases, or needing the extra perspective of his blogger. 

Without a word, Sherlock pulled out his cell and texted Lestrade. 

Bring all further case files to 221B. Will work from home.

-SH

John could only grin, initially pleased that Sherlock would try to make that kind of sacrifice for him, but also amused at how long it would take him before he went insane and had to leave the house again. Sherlock murmured, “Is there anything you need? Can you still work a case with me here?”

John could only nod, taking his hand and leading them out to the living room. 

"And people say you won’t be a good father."


End file.
